Generally, the apparatus called ‘inversion table’ is developed as a stretching apparatus for relieving pain of lumbar disc that occurs because human walks elect.
That is, the inversion table relieves tension of the spine by allowing a user to hang upside down while fixing the ankle of the user, and corrects the spine by allowing the spine to hang down. Thus, the pain of lumbar disc is alleviated, or the abdominal muscle is strengthened.
However, since the inversion exercise apparatus is an exercise machine that allows a user to hang upside down while fixing the ankle of the user, the inversion exercise apparatus needs a stable structure, and the volume of the exercise apparatus is large. Also, since the apparatus is configured to rotate such that a user hangs upside down while standing straight and leaning on the back plate of the apparatus, a sufficient space is needed for the radius of rotation of the back plate. Accordingly, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to install the inversion exercise apparatus in an office or home having a low ceiling or small space.
Also, since a typical inversion apparatus is developed for upside-down exercise, it is difficult to change its use.